Notcharent005
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Information about Notcha. Like most Agni , Notcha appeared out of thin air. A fire daemon thrust into a new realm.No one knows much about him except that he is over a 30 years of age and from an the Agni Land of Suid-Afrikaaanus. He was first taken in by the faction Ulldin.Who provided Dwarfs and Agni alike with safe home's, friends and less water than most of the world.Since then he has become the author to several novels. - The Cliff ': A short story about a girl's encounter with a dark figure upon a cliff. - '''Zombie Killer '- A story about an outcast who finally finds a purpose in life. - 'The Door '- One of his shortest storie's , The Door revolves around a mysterious door that trap's and sends it's victims into a nightmare world. - 'The Union : Vol. 1 - Ghost Ship '- The first in a series. This book is about the fateful encounter between the crew of the IGC Kempston and a mysterious hostile force on-board the IGC Hermanus. 'Discontinued Books '''include - '''4-8-2 : Part 1 '- A book about a Cop's encounter with a murderous paranormal entity. '''Next Book for Release : Darkness - [ Blurb Redacted! It's a surprise! ] Deadbolt - '''Deadbolt is set in a future dominated by a neo-fascist Government. A rag-tag group of resistance fighters utilise subversive and guerilla tactics to revolt against the Government. Our protagonist is James Marshall, your good ol' regular Joe, and he's about to have a really bad day. '''Books currently in the works. '- Contracts -' (Backround N/A Order : Book will be exclusively for a Donators and Friends, price will be (1.10 Silver). Several copies will be sold to the general public for the price of 5 Silver. ( Possibly on 3 copies ) '- A Guide to MassiveCraft's Factions - '''A book with details about several factions on MassiveCraft. Book will be distributed for free directly from The Writers Guild. '- The Union : Vol. 2 - Statues '''- The second part in "The Union" series.This story continues on with the terrifying ordeal that the IGC Kempstons surviving crew are now about to face. I'd like people to comment on what they think is the cause of the IGC Hermanus' crews disappearence. I've been asked many times why I only write fiction and my favourite words of wisdom will always be my answer : “The difference between fiction and reality? Fiction has to make sense.” - Tom Clancy paraphrasing Mark Twain. Notcha follows a system with his books, always stating that it may not be Resold, Reproduced nor Lent without his permission. He also says if his books ( when sold seperately ) cost more or less than 1 Silver and 10 Copper then you are buying a stolen copy. Notcha is also currently one of the main Overseers of the Writers Guild. Which is currently a protectorate of Ulldin. Gallery Category:Members